goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Tickle Torture Kikko Hayashida and Get Grounded
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Cast * Eric as Moe * Simon as Joe and Mufasa * Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and Fievel Mousekewitz * Diesel as Tiger the Cat * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara * Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Takeshi Ishkda, Mitsuo Kawashima, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Kazuo Matsukata, Rei Kobayashi, Būta Tonda, Monta Kimura, Niisuke Momoyama, and Kanta Kabayama * Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro and Sakurako Koinuma * Salli as Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Ms. Shikako Shikano Transcript zoom into Mimirin Midorihara's house on Kodomo Challenge Street, Los Angeles, California. It is a peaceful afternoon. It's 12:31 P.M. We see Mimirin Midorihara, one of the Challenge Island kindergartners, sleeping peacefully in her bed with her Patty Rabbit plush beside her. She is having a good dream about going out on a date with her boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano. then see Moe and Joe, who are outside scheming to kidnap Mimirin and are completely annoyed Moe: "Man, we cannot believe Mimirin won't let us watch Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz on DVD! How do you feel, Joe?" Joe: " I am completely annoyed like you, Moe. I know what we should do. We will kidnap Mimirin and tickle her feet into buying Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz on DVD." Moe: "Awesome idea! Let's go!" and Joe snuck into Mimirin's house without being spotted and noticed, they quietly went up the stair straight up to the second floor, and they entered Mimirin's room without permission Mimirin Midorihara: "Where are you two taking me?! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Moe and Joe soon reached a park and tied Mimirin up as they layed her down gently onto the grass) Joe: "Can you make a fake VHS opening, like the opening to The Lion King 1986 Real Not Fake by Warner Bros.?" Mimirin Midorihara: "No, I will never make fake VHS openings like you two do!" Moe: "Since you refuse to listen to me and Joe, we will tickle you. Joe take her shoes and socks off." Joe: "Yes, Moe." (Joe took off Mimirin's shoes and socks exposing her soft and silky feet as Moe grabbed out a feather. Mimirin knew that she will have her feet tickled.) Mimirin Midorihara: "What are you two doing?" Moe: "We will tickle torture you!" Mimirin Midorihara: "No! (X21)" Joe: "Too late, prepare for you to laugh until you become completely exhausted!" began to tickle Mimirin's feet with the feather, she doesn't like it at all! Mimirin Midorihara: "Nohohohohohoho! Hahahahahahahaha! St-stop that this instant! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Stop it! I'm very ticklish!" (20 minutes later) Moe: "Now, can you make 2 Fake VHS openings?!" Kikko Hayashida: "Never!" Moe: "Okay, you ask for it!" began to tickle Kikko Hayashida's toes with the feather and it made her laugh even harder! That poor 8 year old Japanese girl fox can't take that tickle torture any longer! Moe and Joe will be in serious trouble for this! Kikko Hayashida: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! (X10) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PL-PLEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEHEHEHEHEEESE!" Akio Toriyama : "Don't worry, Kikko Hayashida. We are here to save you, and as for you two, Moe and Joe, you both are in big, big, big, big, big, big, big trouble!!" Huang Lee: "I am Huang Lee from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. I am very furious at you two for what have you both done! You both will be forced to play all Grand Theft Auto games until you both win, or else I will attack you both with my fathers sword!" Wario: "I am Wario. I heard that you both captured Kikko Hayashida and tickled her feet for no reason! You both will be forced to play all Wario games until you both win, or else I will barge at you with my girlfriend Mona!" Tiger: "I'm Tiger the Cat from An American Tail. You both will be stretched for 9 months. You both will be stretched for what have you both done for capturing Akio Toriyama's girlfriend, Kikko Hayashida and tickled her feet for no reason!" and Joe are soon stretched Moe: "No! (X40)" Joe: "No! (X41)" Sakura Shimano: "Now! This is a very strict and painful warning! If you both abduct my 5 year old son, Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara and tickle their feet for no reason, Renge Midorihara and I will break your skulls! It's going to cause severe pain!"